Momentos
by Katescape
Summary: La relación entre Emmeline y Regulus se podía asemejar a un día completo, porque como todo ciclo solar, tuvo un punto álgido en el que ambos pensaban estar en la cima del mundo... y cuando todo se oscureció, sólo uno de ellos encontró la salida.
1. Amanecer

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Además, los extractos debajo de los subtítulos son de la canción "Moments" de One Direction.

**Nota inicial:** Esta serie de drabbles va dedicada a mi queridísima Anna (Kaochi) como parte de mis regalos de Navidad (éste es el de Hufflepuff). Sobran las palabras a estas alturas de la historia, supongo. Sobra decirte lo mucho que te quiero, lo mucho que eres para mí y lo mucho que nos queda por vivir... sobra, porque a veces no hacen falta las palabras -que se las lleva el viento- sino las acciones. Y de eso, ya nos demostramos día a día. Espero que te gusten, que Emmeline sea tu Emmeline y que encuentres a tu Regulus entre estas frases. No sabes lo que sufro al escribir de alguno de tus niños por ese miedo irracional al: ¿Será lo que espera? ¿Le parecerá muy fuera de lugar? Sin embargo, en mi defensa, diré que lo he hecho con la mejor de las intenciones. Espero que eso sirva de algo y lo disfrutes, pequeña Slytherin. De parte de una Gryffindor con galletas de un hijo Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Amanecer"<strong>

_Flashes left in my mind  
>Going back to the time<br>As I feel myself fall  
>Make a joke of it all<em>

* * *

><p>—¡Señor Black! ¡Deje de distraer a mis alumnas!<p>

Un grupito de Ravenclaw de sexto rió entre dientes, volviendo la vista a sus breves anotaciones sobre la transfiguración animal, mientras McGonagall despachaba a Sirius fuera del aula. El Gryffindor había ido con la excusa de entregar un recado a la profesora y su mera presencia había causado un revuelo entre aquellas que se declaraban fan acérrimas del Merodeador. Yo me limité a apartar la vista de su figura mientras abandonaba el aula. Una vez había pensado que aquel chico moreno podría ser el centro de mi universo, pero me había dado de bruces contra el suelo de la cruda realidad. Llevaba varias semanas evitándole, intentando olvidar aquellos ojos grises, y aunque poco a poco, parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Cuando McGonagall indicó el final de la clase que compartíamos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, me levanté como una exhalación y subí a la biblioteca a reservarme un sitio. Tantos años yendo ahí a refugiarme hacían que conociese los hábitos de cada uno de sus inquilinos; y en cosa de media hora Sirius Black, acompañado de James Potter, harían acto de presencia para enturbiar el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que tanto me gustaba respirar. Con ellos, llegaría la horda de chicas sobre hormonadas que arrasarían con todos los huecos libres en las mesas. Chicas que, sobraba decir, hacían de todo menos estudiar.

Lamentablemente, yo había sido un poco como ellas antes.

Tomé asiento justo enfrente de un chico de mi curso, Slytherin, contra el que había jugado varias veces al Quidditch en la Copa del Colegio. Le sonreí, con aquella complicidad que obtienes de largas horas de estudio compartiendo mesa, y él hizo un amago de alzar las comisuras de sus labios. Puede que hubiésemos intercambiado pocas palabras en nuestra vida, pero el observarle de reojo durante tanto tiempo me había hecho llegar a conocerle casi mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeros de Casa.

Tal y como había estimado, tan sólo había conseguido rellenar diez centímetros de mi redacción sobre las revueltas enanas del siglo XI cuando una ola de murmullos inundó la biblioteca. Sirius Black, con su enorme ego del brazo, entró a preguntar por un par de libros que necesitaba para clase. Con él, a una distancia que se considera del todo menos prudencial, el grupito de Ravenclaw de sexto hizo aparición murmurando el panorama.

Suspiré y enterré la cara en mis manos, escuchando una carcajada desdeñosa a escasos centímetros. Cuando levanté la vista, Regulus Black me miraba compartiendo su frustración conmigo y bastantes rasgos faciales con su hermano. Más de los que se consideraba normal, y hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta.

Sin poderlo evitar, le sonreí con complicidad, escondiendo unos pensamientos que ya creía enterrados en mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Van a ser cuatro drabbles con momentos del día que son una alegoría a la relación entre Regulus y Emmeline. Hoy, de momento, vamos con dos. Mañana, el resto. Espero que os gusten y me lo hagáis saber (tanto si es así como al contrario) mediante reviews. Gracias por leer.


	2. Medio día

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Además, los extractos debajo de los subtítulos son de la canción "Moments" de One Direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Medio día"<strong>

_Close the door  
>Throw the key<br>Don't wanna be reminded  
>Don't wanna be seen<em>

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento había acabado relativamente tarde. Amos había incidido en ciertas jugadas que, según él, nos podrían llevar a la victoria en el partido contra Gryffindor la semana siguiente. El discurso que nos había dado en el campo dejaba entrever que iban a ser unos días muy duros y que el Capitán no iba a permitir ni un desliz en el ritmo de juego. Personalmente, con la cantidad de trabajos que nos estaban mandando y el torrente de pensamientos que inundaban mi mente, sabía que llegaría un momento que terminaría explotando. Por eso, decidí quedarme un poco más, rezagada, para poder tener un momento a solas conmigo misma. Un momento de tranquilidad, de reflexión.<p>

Hacía mucho que no necesitaba uno.

Dejé que el agua caliente recorriese mi espalda, desgarretando mis músculos, mientras disfrutaba del silencio que reinaba en los vestuarios. Cuando salí, tan sólo con una toalla, una silueta hizo que diese un respingo. La otra persona también se alarmó unos instantes, al escuchar el grito ahogado que se había quedado atascado en mi garganta, pero luego me dedicó una media sonrisa y continuó colocándose las protecciones de la equipación de quidditch de Slytherin. Miré a ambos lados para cerciorarme de que estábamos solos y fui con disimulo a por mi ropa, dispuesta a cambiarme dentro de las duchas.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —inquirió, atándose una de las botas—. He visto a los de tu Casa yendo a la Sala Común hace media hora —aclaró.

—Tenemos mucha presión encima —dije, sin darle importancia, mientras buscaba los calcetines debajo del banco. Regulus me los tendió con una ceja alzada. Murmuré un "gracias" antes de incorporarme de nuevo—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Durante unos instantes, la mirada gris del que se había convertido en algo parecido a un amigo para mí, se perdió entre sus fantasmas personales.

—Escapo. —Sentenció, mucho más serio que antes. Al instante, supe que mis pequeños problemas no eran nada comparados con la carga que debía estar soportando él.

Asentí, comprensiva, y dudé un poco antes de dejar la ropa en su sitio anterior y acercarme a él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su figura. Vacilé con la mano que no estaba sujetando mi toalla, dirigiéndola hasta su mejilla.

—Quizás, si tuvieses un poco de ayuda para hacer frente a todo, no tendrías que escapar —razoné, a media voz. Él alzó las cejas, forzando un asomo de sonrisa que dejaba claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

Terminé el recorrido, afianzando los dedos sobre su mandíbula y me impulsé un poco hacia arriba para juntar mis labios con los suyos. Sentía su respiración sobre mi piel y una de sus manos aposentándose en mi cintura mientras cerrábamos esa suerte de abrazo entre nuestras bocas.

A pesar de saber que él no había contemplado esa idea y que yo no estaba pensando totalmente en él, no pude evitar sentir que ambos necesitábamos eso, de alguna manera. Por mucho que sus problemas fuesen demasiado grandes, quizás pensaba que la carga sería menor entre dos. Y yo necesitaba sentirme útil. Sentirme útil _con él_.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

El segundo de los drabbles de hoy. Nos quedan otros dos. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias de nuevo por leer y, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!


	3. Atardecer

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Además, los extractos debajo de los subtítulos son de la canción "Moments" de One Direction.

**Nota inicial:** Esto tiene de drabble lo que yo de Hermione Granger, pero una vez comencé la escena no pude evitar continuar hasta que sentí que se acababa. Igualmente, espero que la disfrutéis.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Atardecer"<strong>

_If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<em>

* * *

><p>Nunca había tenido novio; al menos, no formal. Nadie me había enseñado cómo debía comportarme, pero desde el primer momento me quedó muy claro que si había un manual, éste no era aplicable a Regulus Black. Sólo me bastaba echar un vistazo al resto de parejas que poblaban Hogwarts para las vacaciones de Navidad, abrazadas en la nieve o paseando de la mano por los pasillos, aprovechando que no había clase, para percatarme de ello. Nosotros rara vez nos tocábamos en público, no teníamos motes cariñosos, ni estábamos todo el rato juntos. Dorcas solía recalcarme que lo nuestro no era amor, sino una extraña necesidad recíproca de no estar solos. Yo me limitaba a sonreírle mientras me encogía de hombros. Habría sido estúpido negarlo, cuando los dos sabíamos que era así. Puede que nos quisiésemos, pero no estábamos enamorados. Era esa clase de amor que sientes hacia alguien a quien le debes mucho, alguien que te ha sacado de un pozo y te apoya día a día. Aprendes a quererle, crees que estás enamorado, pero en realidad tu corazón pertenece a otras personas o ideas.<p>

Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué hay de malo en ello? Yo me sentía más feliz que en los meses anteriores, y Regulus parecía más liberado de las cadenas que le habían apresado ya hacía tres semanas. Al menos, sonreía. Con eso me bastaba.

Era 25 de diciembre. Como siempre, el banquete, para los pocos que habíamos decidido quedarnos en el Castillo, fue copioso y variado; Dumbledore presidió la mesa, contando anécdotas de su época de estudiante que arrancaron más de una carcajada, antes de que apareciese un gorro de papel delante de cada uno de los comensales. El director se empeñó en que nos los pusiésemos, con la excusa de que un poco de espíritu navideño no hacía mal a nadie. Miré a Regulus, sentado enfrente de mí con una ceja alzada, resistiéndose a la celebración pública de la poca cordura de Dumbledore, y empecé a reír mientras me incorporaba por encima de la mesa y le calaba el gorro hasta las orejas. Duró un par de segundos, los que tardó en quitárselo de un manotazo con una ligera elevación en la comisura de sus labios y aplastarlo de un manotazo contra la mesa.

Alzó las cejas y me indicó con la cabeza que saliésemos afuera. La mayoría de los alumnos habían ido emigrando para comenzar a disfrutar de sus regalos navideños. Por regla general, aparecían a los pies de las camas, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día que prometía ser un poco más feliz que los anteriores por el mero hecho de recibir ese suéter que tanto habías deseado, sin embargo, nosotros habíamos decidido dárnoslos en persona. Solos. Disfrutando de uno de esos escasos momentos que nos dedicábamos.

La fría nieve estaba calando mi abrigo de paño mientras caminábamos hacia un tocón en la linde del Bosque Prohibido. A pesar de llevar guantes, tenía las manos heladas, y por irónico que parezca, el tacto de las de Regulus, desnudas, entrelazadas con las mías, hacía que me sintiese un poco mejor.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, ambos nos sentamos pegados el uno al otro. Aproveché la falta de espacio para abrazarle el brazo y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, sonriente, disfrutando del momento. Saqué un pequeño paquete de mi bolsillo y se lo tendí, escrutando de reojo su reacción al ver la Snitch que había atrapado en su primer partido, hacía ya casi cuatro años.

—Impresionante —admitió, dibujando una sonrisa cuando la bola se abrió al roce de su mano.

Dejó con cuidado una caja no mucho mayor que la que yo le había dado a él, en mi regazo. La observé con la curiosidad y la emoción con la que una niña pequeña mira sus regalos, sin saber qué contienen. Al momento de rasgar el papel azul, una pequeña esfera de luz se alzó hasta quedar a la altura de mis ojos. Elevé la mano, hipnotizada por su luz blanca, intentando acariciarla con los dedos, mientras me debatía entre la incredulidad y la fascinación.

—¿Qué es? —acerté a preguntar.

—Una Luz Guía —explicó Regulus. Recordaba haber estudiado su existencia en la clase de Encantamientos, pero no había indagado más en el asunto. Hasta ese momento no me había parecido nada demasiado relevante—. En teoría, tiene que ayudarte cuando te encuentres rodeada de oscuridad. Cuando te topes con algo _negro_. Se supone que se enciende para llevarte hacia la salida.

—Como ahora —reí entre dientes, aludiendo la noche cerrada que se nos echaba encima.

—Como ahora —contestó, con voz ronca.

En ese momento no me paré a pensar en todas las posibles acepciones de sus palabras, en los significados ocultos. Tampoco en la importancia que ese regalo iba a tener en mi futuro; lo descubriría en unos pocos meses de una manera no muy agradable.

No, en ese momento había otra luz que me estaba cegando los sentidos por completo. Una luz que algunos llaman "felicidad".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Creo que queda patente que no sé escribir escenas bonitas. Me quedan muy... insustanciales. Pero era necesaria, ya veréis por qué. Queda poco para el final, pero no quería irme a la cama sin darle a la del regalo una parte más del puzzle. Espero que, sin embargo, os haya gustado a todos. Y que hayáis pillado las palabras de Reggie, aunque son más que evidentes.

Cabe destacar que lo de la luz guía me lo he sacado de la manga de manera horrible. Supongo que JK no nos habrá hablado de TODOS los hechizos y artefactos, así que si hay una Recordadora, ¿por qué no una Luz Guía?

Recordad que los reviews son bienvenidos (que sé que algunos lo habéis leído, que os veo) tanto buenos como malos. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Anochecer

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Además, los extractos debajo de los subtítulos son de la canción "Moments" de One Direction.

**Nota inicial:** Sigo teniendo un problema con los drabbles: no son tales, sino mini one-shots. Viñetas. Espero que os guste, igualmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Anochecer"<strong>

_Heart beats harder  
>Time escapes me<br>Trembling hands touch skin  
>And the tears stream down my face<em>

* * *

><p>Llevaba bastante tiempo raro, distante, extraño. Por desgracia, no podía decir que no lo hubiese visto venir; hacía ya varias semanas que había comenzado su cambio. Se había encerrado en sí mismo y prácticamente no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo. Siempre tenía un brillo desquiciado en la mirada, como si esperase que alguien fuese a saltar encima de él de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, desde hacía un par de días esa sensación se había incrementado. La paranoia había tomado su cuerpo y había hecho que se le desencajase la mirada demasiado a menudo. No toleraba que le tocase, excepto en los pocos momentos en que parecía olvidar lo que fuera que le preocupaba y volvía a ser un chico de dieciséis años. Apenas comía, sus pronunciadas ojeras dejaban claro que no dormía y siempre estaba encerrado en la biblioteca con la vista perdida en un libro que ni siquiera leía.<p>

Podía decirme que no le pasaba nada todas las veces que quisiese, pero eso no borraba de un plumazo las evidencias que había ido encontrando en su estado físico y mental. Y tampoco hacía demasiado para que no me preocupase por él. Al contrario.

Aquella noche, no había bajado a cenar, como ya parecía ser tradición. Apenas probé bocado. No le había visto en todo el día y me constaba que tampoco había ido a clase. Me levanté de la mesa, con un suspiro, y al pasar por la zona de los Gryffindor pude ver a los Merodeadores con las cabezas muy juntas, encima de algo. Me crucé de brazos y alcé una ceja, apareciendo entre ellos.

—Si vais a planear alguna broma, me veré en la obligación de contárselo a Lily —amenacé.

Peter recogió rápidamente el pergamino que tenían extendido al tiempo que Sirius me ofrecía la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sin embargo, antes de que el objeto desapareciese por completo pude apreciar lo que era: un mapa. Un mapa en el que había pequeños puntos moviéndose aleatoriamente por él. Un mapa que creía saber de dónde era.

—Venga, Emmeline, ambos sabemos que no…

Ignoré a Sirius y me giré a James, con el aliento contenido. Tenía una corazonada.

—No le diré nada si me dejáis ese mapa unas horas. —Al ver su mueca de disgusto y escuchar las protestas de los otros tres, puse los ojos en blanco—. Te prometo que os lo devolveré más tarde.

Supongo que el hecho de que Lily fuese gran amiga mía y de que James viese en su gesto una oportunidad para conseguir salir con su pelirroja jugaron una gran baza a mi favor. En cuanto tuve el mapa entre mis manos, resistí la tentación de admirarlo para buscar ese pequeño cartel que necesitaba ver. Apareció como un rótulo de neón: "Regulus Black", en los Sótanos. Sin molestarme en deshacer el hechizo tal y como me había indicado Lupin, corrí hasta el lugar donde el punto parecía inmóvil.

—Merlín…

Estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos laxos sobre las rodillas. Por un instante pensé que estaba muerto y me lancé a mirarle el pulso en el cuello, pero cuando su fría mano apresó mi muñeca vi que, gracias a Morgana, estaba equivocada. Proferí un suspiro más que aliviado y enterré la cara en su hombro mientras recuperaba un ritmo cardíaco normal. Él no se movió.

—No sé qué te pasa, pero no me gusta nada. —Su carcajada sardónica me perforó los oídos.

—No tienes ni idea —respondió, en un tono que hizo que se me pusiese la carne de gallina. Me alejé un poco de él, boquiabierta.

—No, y si tampoco me lo explic…

—No hay nada que explicar —me cortó.

Hizo una mueca y se agarró el antebrazo izquierdo, cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad. Estaba sudando; el pelo se había quedado adherido a su frente, como la camisa del uniforme a su pecho. La nariz se le había dilatado por el esfuerzo interno que parecía estar realizando. Por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado tuve miedo. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, trastabillando, sin poder apartar la mirada de él, que al escuchar mi regresión elevó la cabeza, soltando una carcajada desquiciada. Con el flequillo por los ojos y las ojeras estaba aún más terrorífico que el aura que desprendía. Más aún que el secreto que escondía bajo aquella manga que no me atrevía a mirar por si mis temores se hacían realidad.

Regulus no se había convertido en uno. No lo era. No podía serlo.

—Oh, vamos, Emmeline. Ya sabías dónde te metías.

Respiré hondo. No se había ido con ellos. No lo había hecho.

—Yo no soy mi hermano. —Murmuró, con crudeza.

Me di la vuelta con el corazón amenazando con salir de su prisión. Me di la vuelta, sin mirar atrás, dejando a aquella persona con la que había compartido tantos momentos felices en los últimos meses agonizando entre los fantasmas de su cabeza.

En el momento en el que subí de los Sótanos y la luz de la Planta Baja acarició mi piel, decidí olvidar los temores infundados por Regulus hacía unos minutos. Decidí que todo había sido una mala pasada de mi mente, aunque algo en mi interior me alertó de volver a acercarme a él. Durante un instante, sentí que aquello era precisamente lo que el Slytherin había buscado: alejarme de él. Junté las piezas del rompecabezas, los gestos de antaño, el regalo de Navidad… pero me resistía a creerlo. A mis dieciséis años, era mucho más sencillo curar un corazón roto por la desconfianza del otro que sanar las heridas que provocaba el miedo.

De camino a la Sala Común, me tropecé con Sirius, que me dedicó una sonrisa llena de secretos y maldades, que prometía unos ratos como los que siempre había soñado. Diferentes a los que había tenido, pero no por ello mejores. Inconscientemente, se la devolví, desviando mi camino y entrando en las Cocinas con él.

Regulus tenía razón: él no era su hermano. Y nunca lo iba a ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Sí, Regulus es mortífago. Sí, Emmeline lo ha intuído. No, no ha dicho nada. A veces, la negación es la mejor cura. No podemos juzgarla, por mucho que no estuviese enamorada de él, no deja de ser una persona "querida" de alguna manera.

¿Que si después de esto habló con Regulus alguna vez? Ah...

Espero que os haya gustado este drabble. Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Medianoche

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Además, los extractos debajo de los subtítulos son de la canción "Moments" de One Direction.

**Nota inicial:** La canción, esta vez, es "Hallelujah", de Jeff Buckley. Y sí es un drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Medianoche"<strong>

_**Dos años más tarde**_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>Maybe I've been here before<br>I know this room, I've walked this floor  
>I used to live alone before I knew you<br>I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
>Love is not a victory march<em>

* * *

><p>La gente tiende a pensar que las relaciones se acaban cuando los enamorados se separan, pero no es así. Una relación llega a su fin cuando los implicados en ella desaparecen para siempre, y con ellos la posibilidad de repetir los errores del pasado.<p>

Habían pasado dos años desde que nuestros caminos se habían cruzado. En el colegio, lo había estado evitando, y una vez que salimos me olvidé por completo de él. Al menos, todo lo que una persona puede olvidarse de alguien que le ha marcado, en esta vida. Lo había dejado en un rincón de mi mente, metido en una caja de la que sólo yo tenía la llave. Escondido, bajo capas de nuevos recuerdos que me habían hecho la persona que era en esos momentos.

Era 15 de septiembre. Ambos estábamos nerviosos, mientras nos preparábamos. Mirábamos nuestro reflejo en el espejo y nos preguntábamos si estaba bien lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Respiramos hondo y nos apoyamos en el tocador, con manos temblorosas.

—Ya es la hora —nos dijo alguien.

Asentimos y salimos de la estancia, rumbo a nuestro destino. Caminamos por un pasillo, con el corazón desbocado y la cabeza hecha un lío, admirando la arquitectura del lugar escogido para cambiar nuestras vidas. Vimos nuestra meta al otro lado y nos lanzamos de lleno, sin importarnos las consecuencias. Sonreímos, uno desquiciado, la otra feliz, y nos dejamos llevar por el momento, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que era lo correcto.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, pero el sol ya se había puesto, anticipando un invierno que prometía con ser frío y largo. La oscuridad nos envolvía a los dos, pero mientras a uno le resultaba aterradora, a mí me daba confianza.

—Sí, quiero —dije, con voz temblorosa.

—Vete —ordenó él, con voz débil.

Mi marido me acercó a él, feliz, besándome con pasión ante todos los invitados a su boda. El elfo, sin embargo, se alejó en un bote dejando a su amo a merced del destino. Yo di un par de pasos, saliendo del tumulto de gente, riendo, iniciando mi nueva vida. Él retrocedió dos metros para alargar la agonía que le esperaba.

Yo volví a ver la luz, al salir de la Iglesia. Él se internó en aquella oscuridad que había abrazado hacía dos años.

Aquel 15 de septiembre, a las seis de la tarde, yo volví a nacer mientras Regulus Black comenzaba a morir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Ahora sí, el final. En teoría, todo iba a acabar en la anterior viñeta, pero sentía que le faltaba "algo", así que se me ocurrió que me faltaba un momento del día, y lo aproveché para esto. Sé que Emmeline no se casa (o no se deja patente), pero también sé que cuando sale en los libros es más mayor. Imaginad que su marido ha muerto, imaginad que es un amigo de Hufflepuff, imaginad mil cosas... Todo es posible. Y ella se merecía un final feliz. Regulus también, pero su final sí está predeterminado.

Quizás penséis que este drabble sobra, o quizás no. Para mí, que soy la que lo escribo, es el broche que necesitaba. Si no, siempre podéis acabar en el anterior.

Espero que te haya gustado, Anna. Espero que os haya gustado a todos. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero vuestros reviews (o no...).


End file.
